


(a little bit of heaven) sent down to earth

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I honestly have no idea what this is, I just want to see Jamko with a baby okay, so i wrote it for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: The Reagans celebrate the arrival of their newest member.





	(a little bit of heaven) sent down to earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've actually completed about them having a child together, so I apologize if it's a little rough around the edges. I go back and forth on whether to give them a houseful of little girls or a horde of little boys; I'm still undecided, so this is probably not the last thing about Jamko babies you'll see from me. Also, if, like me, you're obsessed with name meanings, Alannah means either 'precious' or 'child', both of which are beautiful meanings. Jamie has good taste in names! 
> 
> I don't own the show or anything to do with it, because, you know, I'm poor.

Alannah Marie Reagan was six days old when she attended her very first Reagan family dinner. She slept peacefully in her carrier next to Eddie throughout the drive from Brooklyn Heights to Bay Ridge. As soon as her father pulled into the driveway of the family residence, however, she let out a squawk that threatened to deafen both Jamie and Eddie instantly.

“Well,” Jamie sighed exhaustedly as he glanced in the rearview mirror, meeting the tired eyes of his wife. “She slept an hour this time around. That’s progress.”

Eddie nodded as she unbuckled the straps holding their daughter in place. “At least we’re moving in the right direction,” she agreed as she carefully scooped the baby from the confines of her carrier and lifted her so that she was looking over her shoulder. “Hey, sweetheart,” she cooed softly, rubbing her hand gently up and down her daughter’s tiny back. “You’re probably hungry, huh?” She glanced away from her child’s tiny features to meet her husband’s eyes. “If we get her inside, then we can get the bottle warmed up. She’ll probably like us more after she eats.”

“Like mother, like daughter,” Jamie murmured teasingly, smirking when his wife aimed a playful glare in his direction. He climbed from the vehicle and began opening and closing all four of the doors, gathering their daughter’s things while Eddie made a valiant effort to soothe her. By the time he’d managed to pack up all the blankets and other knickknacks they’d brought along, her mission had proven successful. Alannah was once again sleeping peacefully, this time while balanced in the crook of her mother’s arm. Jamie let out an audible sigh of relief at the sight. “Crisis averted,” he commented as he used his free hand to open Eddie’s door and help her from her seat. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Erin was the first member of the family to greet them when they came inside. “Hi!” the prosecutor called joyously, wincing apologetically and mouthing a sorry as she caught sight of her snoozing niece. “How are you two doing?” she asked more softly, hugging her brother and flashing Eddie a fond smile over his shoulder.

“Well, we don’t know what sleep is anymore,” Eddie replied honestly. “But she’s worth it,” she added, her eyes softening as she gazed down at her daughter. “She was a big hit at the church, although we couldn’t stay as long as usual,” she added to her sister-in-law after a moment, glancing up just in time to catch sight of Erin’s amused smile. “What?”

“She’s a baby,” Erin pointed out. “The cutest of them all, of course, but still a baby. There’s nothing we Catholics love more than cooing over babies. Speaking of which…” She trailed off, glancing hopefully at her newborn niece. “Is it too early on in your visit for me to ask if I can hold her? Because I’ve been waiting for seventy-two hours now.”

Eddie shook her head amusedly. “No, it’s not too early,” she assured the other woman. “Your brother and I need to make this one her bottle, anyway, before she wakes up the neighborhood with her wrath for the second time this afternoon.” She carefully transferred the snoozing baby to her aunt’s arms.

“This dress is adorable,” Erin said, adjusting the hem of the outrageously frilly garment Jamie and Eddie had dressed their daughter in before her first service. “Where’d you get it?” she asked as she sank into one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen cabinet.

“My mother bought it for us the day we found out we were having a girl,” Eddie responded distractedly as she helped Jamie prepare the bottle. “She got it in the smallest size they had available, so we figured we should get as many uses out of it as possible.” She glanced up with a smile as the family’s patriarch made his way down the stairs. “Hi, Henry.”

“Hi, Eddie,” he returned fondly. “Jamie,” he added after a moment, smiling when his youngest grandson lifted a hand in greeting and then returned to the task at hand. “I didn’t hear you three come in,” he commented, settling at the kitchen table next to Erin. “I see you’re already hogging her,” he complained jokingly to his granddaughter.

“I’m not hogging her!” Erin protested quietly, careful not to disrupt the newborn’s rest. “I was just the only other Reagan in the room when they got here. And she’ll still be here at family dinner. I’m sure her parents will be happy to have so many of us on hand when it comes to eating an actual sit-down meal.”

“Best part of having a huge family when they’re that small,” Danny agreed as he walked into the room with a bowl of chips in hand. “Hey, you two,” he greeted his brother and sister-in-law. “How was the drive over?”

“Peaceful, for the most part,” Eddie assured him as she twisted the lid atop the heated bottle and tested the liquid’s temperature against her wrist. After making sure it was warm without being scorching, she turned back to her sister-in-law. “Erin, do you want me to take her for her feeding?” she asked the older woman.

“I can do it,” Erin assured her, reaching for the bottle Eddie extended in her direction. “You and Jamie both look dead on your feet. The kids are watching a game in the den. You should go join them.” She waved away any protests the new parents could possibly offer. “I will bring her to you the moment she’s finished with her bottle, I promise. You need to sit down before you fall down.”

They both begrudgingly agreed, albeit only after Henry gave them one of his patented looks. Frank was the next person to join the group gathering in the kitchen. He was also the next to hold the baby. When Alannah finished with her bottle – one she’d started with her aunt and finished with her grandfather – the police commissioner was the one to deliver her back to her parents.

It didn’t take Erin long to put the finishing touches on dinner after there was no longer a baby in her arms. The family gathered around the table promptly at six, with Eddie carrying her daughter – newly clad in a fresh sleeper after a spit-up incident – into the dining room. During the customary prayer before bread was broken, Frank added on a special thanks for the health of both his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. If Eddie shed any tears over it, it was entirely because of the hormones. At least that’s what she told herself.

Frank glanced over at the family’s tiniest member as the food was passed around the table. “Well, you two,” he said after a moment, glancing up at his youngest son and the woman he’d married and built a family with, “you did something very good for this world. I hope you know that.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jamie responded genuinely, glancing down at his daughter with the kind of fond smile only a father could sport. “We think she’s pretty special, too.” He glanced over at his wife with the loving smile she’d come to expect in the years since their engagement, and she had to bite back tears of her own.

“Yeah,” she agreed quietly, stroking a finger down her daughter’s cheek as the baby fussed quietly. “We do.”


End file.
